Twisted Dreams
by Shadowfur1017
Summary: Shadowkit and her sibilings had a enjoyable kit-hood, she thought everything was falling into place perfectly then it takes a turn for the worst. Read on to see what happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Updates every Friday. :)
1. Allegianges

**WindClan**

* * *

**LEADER**-

Shadowstar- dark gray tom with unusual grey-green eyes

**DEPUTY**-

Flamefur- washed out orange she-cat with cool green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**-

Riversky- very dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

**WARRIORS**- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Littlefur- small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Tallfoot- long-legged cream tom with hazel eyes

Poppyfur- brown tom with black spots on back and green eyes

Cloudfoot- dusty white tom with green eyes

Appletail- muddy brown she-cat with golden eyes

Rabbitstorm- gray 'n' white tom with grayish blue eyes

Yellowtail- light gold she-cat, deep with green eyes **Apprentice**- Darkpaw (black 'n' gray tom with green eyes)

Redsky- gray tom with red tail and blue eyes **Apprentice**- Grasspaw (gray she-cat with light green eyes)

Bluegaze- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice**- Redpaw (light red 'n' white tom with golden eyes)

Cavebelly- (Former Kittypet) light gray tom with black underside with brown eyes

Quailfeather- brown, white and black she-cat with blue eyes

Whitetoes- black she-cat with white toes and green eyes

Wolfeyes- gray tom with golden eyes

Dogears- black she-cat with light gray ears and hazel eyes

Owlpool- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormfur- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

**QUEENS**- (she-cat excepting or nursing kits)

Heatherfoot- light brown she-cat with golden eyes ("mother" of Riverkit- gray-blue she-kit with dark green eyes and Shadowkit- black she-kit with gray splotches on back with unusual deep blue-gray and Skykit- black tom with pale white rings around his blue eyes and Pinekit- black tom with gray, barely there, rings on tail and green eyes)

**ELDERS**- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mousetail- brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Horsefoot- gray tom with a large scar on his side and one eye is green the other eye is blue.

Ashpelt- ash colored tom with cloudy(blind) green eyes

**RiverClan**

* * *

**LEADER**-

Mothstar- dappled brown she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY**-

Mistytail- black tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Troutpaw (gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

**MEDICINE CAT**-

Mintfur- light gray she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice**- Mossypaw (brown 'n' white she-cat with green eyes)

**WARRIORS**-

Reedpelt- black 'n' gray tom with blue eyes

Willowfoot- gray 'n' brown she-cat with green eyes

Graywing- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlewhisker- light yellow tabby tom with hazel eyes

Smokenose- gray tom with blue eyes **Apprentice**- Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes)

Dappletoe- black 'n' white she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice**- Salmonpaw (gray she-cat with black paws with blue eyes)

Pouncefoot- ginger 'n' white tom with green eyes

Streamear- gray tom with blue eyes

Slivernose- black she-cat with hazel eyes

Blacksky- black she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Greeneyes- gray tom with green-blue eyes

**QUEENS**-

Dusknose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Petalkit- brown she-kit with blue eyes and Pebblekit- bluish-black tom with dark green eyes)

Mallowfur- cream she-cat with blue eyes, is expecting Pouncefoot's kits

**ELDERS**-

Robintail- tortoiseshell 'n' white tom with brown eyes

Minnowfur- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

* * *

**LEADER**-

Ratstar- brown tom with mean green eyes

**DEPUTY**-

Redfrost- mottled brown 'n' ginger tom with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**-

Olivefur- small brown she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS**-

Blackfoot- large black tom with one white paw with blue eyes

Pinefur- black she-cat with hazel eyes

Toadfoot- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Crowpelt- jet black tom with menacing blue eyes

Scorchnose- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tawnyfoot- ginger tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Owlpaw (light brown tom with blue eyes)

Ferretheart- cream 'n' gray tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Snakepaw (black tom with brown tail and golden eyes)

Ivyfur- black 'n' gray she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice**- Whitepaw (white 'n' black tom with green eyes)

Tigernose- dark gray tom with golden eyes

Starlingclaw- bluish-grey she-cat with green-yellow eyes **Apprentice**- Quietpaw (very timid black she-cat with lovely blue-green eyes)

**QUEENS**-

Brighteye- dusty white she-cat with gentle green eyes (mother to Daisykit- gray she-kit with blue eyes and Shrewkit- small brown tom with hazel eyes and Flowerkit- cream 'n' black she-kit with yellow eyes)

Flamepatch- gray she-cat with blue eyes, is expecting Toadfoot's kits

**ELDERS**-

Grayriver- black 'n' white tom with blue eyes

Frogtail- long-legged brown tom with bright green-yellow eyes

**ThunderClan**

* * *

**LEADER-**

Birchstar- light gray tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Brightpaw (dark gray she-cat with green-yellow eyes) (his daughter)

**DEPUTY**-

Brackentail- long-hair grey she-cat with mint green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**-

Thornpool- golden brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Spiderpaw (long-limbed brown tom with amber eyes)

**WARRIORS**-

Firethoart- ginger tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Bramblepaw (golden-brown tom with bluish-gray eyes)

Jaybird- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Duststripe- dark gray tom with green eyes

Cloudheart- white tom with green eyes **Apprentice**- Squirrelpaw (brown she-cat with bushy tail and blue eyes)

Berryfur- cream colored tom with blue eyes

Blossomleaf- tortoiseshell 'n' black she-cat with green eyes

Dovelight- tortoiseshell 'n' brown she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice**- Mintpaw (light brown tom with blue-gray eyes)

Ferntail- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfur- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazelfrost- brown 'n' cream she-cat with blue-green eyes

**QUEENS**-

Blacktail- black she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes (mother to Seedkit- very pale ginger she-kit with blue eyes and Lilykit- dark gray tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Dandeliontoes- golden brown she-cat with black toes and blue-green eyes, is expecting Duststripe's kits

**ELDERS**-

Oakpelt- brown tom with green eyes

George- white 'n' black former loner tom with blue eyes

Foxtail- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and yellow eyes


	2. Prologue Part 1

A tortoiseshell 'n' black she-cat was sprinting through ShadowClan's thick wooded territory, dodging all and every thorn-bush, stump, and sunken hole in the swampy ground. When the she-cat got to the ThunderClan border, she sprinted across, knowing their patrol would be headed that way soon. She cautiously made her way through the thick undergrowth, low-lying branches, and random mouse holes in the leave-littered, dry ground. When she got to WindClan's border, there waited a gray tom with blue-gray eyes. The she-cat collapsed from exhaustion from running all the way with a fat belly from unborn Half-Clan kits. She whimpered in pain as she felt spasms in her lower body. The tom's worried gaze turned concerned from the lack of knowledge on how to birth kits. He comforted her by stroking her pain filled body with his gentle, gray tail. He crouched down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry Skytail, I won't leave until I know **our **kits are safe."

She purred, only interrupted by even more pain causing her to hiss in annoyance. After a few minutes passed, she said she could feel them coming out and instructed him to lick them. As she finished speaking, she growled to keep herself from yowling in pain. The first kit came with ease; it was a blue-gray colored she-kit with a little black tail. Skytail motioned for Shadowpelt to lick the kit so she could breath. As he did another kit birthed; a black she-kit with some gray splotches on her back. Shadowpelt repeated quickly and pushed them both up to Skytail's belly so they could suckle. The last two kits came out a few seconds from each other; two black toms, one had two pale white rings around his eyes, and the other had gray rings, that you could barely see, around his tail. Soon all the kits were able to breathe and suckle. Shadowpelt looked at them all smiling to himself, and then he came up with an idea and asked.

"Skytail, are you up to naming them, now?"

She nodded in agreement, purring. He continued speaking.

"Okay, how bout I name one she-kits and one tom, and then you name the others two?"

She spoke in a calm, quiet voice, answering his question.

"Anything for you, my darling."

He purred and nuzzled her, looking into her emerald-green, love-filled eyes. Skytail picked the she-kit with the gray splotches naming her Shadowkit and the black tom with faint gray rings on his tail, Pinekit. Shadowpelt named the blue-gray she-kit, Riverkit and the other black tom with pale rings around his eyes, Skykit.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Prologue Part 2

~ _In the morning_ ~

The weak, leaf-bare sun has risen slowly to warm the dying grass in the moor lands. Shadowpelt and Skytail had found shelter in a cave-like alcove in the side of a hill near the WindClan-ThunderClan border. Inside, it was a cozy little space with a small water pool in the back of it. Shadowpelt had made some temporary beds, made of some grass for Skytail and him.

Shadowpelt had a dreamless sleep, while Skytail dreamed of her kits growing up to be strong Warriors in WindClan. She had already decided it would be better for her kits to stay with their dad since the leader, Shadowstar, who was Shadowpelt's father's best friend, would hopefully understand. Skytail was woken up by the mewing of the kits. As she pushed them closer to her belly, so they could eat, she looked over to Shadowpelt, who looked relaxed, wondering if she should wake him from his peaceful state to ask him for some prey. As if he had read her mind, he got up, stretched, and said he would be back with some prey for her. Skytail nodded in thanks.

Shadowpelt came back with a rabbit that could feed them both and then some, which was surprising since it was leaf-bare and more of the prey was scrawny and their meat was stringy. She shrugged the thought off and began eating, not realizing that she was that hungry. _'I_ _wonder if I should ask him about the kits staying in WindClan.' _She thought. _'Oh, why the heck_ _not...right?'_ She cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if we could talk about the kits...staying in WindClan." She hesitated a little.

"Well, that would be for Shadowstar to decide, but I wouldn't mind you and the kits staying." He mewed, smiling at the thought of see his kits and mate everyday.

"Oh. Well. I meant just the kits, not me." She mewed quietly, whilst taking a bite of rabbit to cover her sadness.

"What do you mean?" Shadowpelt mewed shocked.

"I-I mean that, what if Shadowstar says yes to the kits, but no to me?" Skytail stuttered worriedly.

"Then, we'd figure something out." He mewed clearly.

She nodded in agreement "When can we go to your camp? A patrol will be coming by soon."

"Now." A voice stated firmly.

Shadowpelt quickly turned his head to see Flamefur, the WindClan deputy, standing in the entrance of the alcove.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	4. Chapter 1- Getting Glares

**A/N: Soooo sorry about not updating recently. My computer pooped out on me. :( But anywho, thanks so much for reviewing and all that jazz. :) On to the story.**

* * *

_(Shadowpelt's P.O.V)_

When I saw Flamefur standing there I thought she was going to pounce on me, and tear me apart by the glare she was giving me. Her pale ginger fur bristle, her green eyes full of anger and... Sadness? If that's what I saw, it was surely gone now. She took a sharp in take of breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm herself. Her fur slowly laid down, her eyes still showed cold anger. I flinched slightly, but quickly stood to show that I wasn't scared. I opened my muzzle to speak, but Flamefur beat me to it.

" Shadowpelt! What are you doing with ... _her_?" she spat, making an effort to stay calm.

" I-I," I slowly breathed in, gathering confidence, " This _her_, is Skytail, she is _my_ mate. " I spoke with a surprisingly calm tone.

She blinked, and then growled, showing her teeth. " Well. Pick up _your_ kits and bring them outside." She turned and left.

I lashed my tail in annoyance, turning to Skytail, whose eyes reflected with fear and anger. She stood, trying to pass me. I shook my head, and motioned towards the kits. Her gaze softened. She bent her head down, grabbing Riverkit's and Pinekit's scruff, and walked outside. I did the same with Shadowkit and Skykit. Once outside, Littlefur moved forward to pick up Skykit, her gray pelt ruffled up against the wind. Rabbitstorm grabbed Pinekit, his gray tail swooshing back and forth, as in saying that he is annoyed with the situation.

Flamefur flicked her tail, signaling to move. She picked up pace as we trotted through the stiff, swaying grass, getting smooshed by the heavy paw steps by the five cats. I took the time to look around the beautiful moorlands.

The weak sun was barely passed the browning hills, with patches of heather and bramble bushes. I could see the camp far in the distance. It was a heather bush that has been grown over by bramble bushes in the side of a hill, underneath is a collapsed rabbit hole that we fixed up with grass, heather and bramble dens.

As we neared camp I could hear voices in the wind. ' _The clan must be busy getting ready for something._ ' I thought curiously. As we entered camp, we were cast glares towards us, and they followed us into the prisoner den, a small den made of intertwined sturdy grass and brambles. Flamefur motioned Skytail forward.

" You can stay here until _I_ say so, " she growled, " Littlefur, Rabbitstorm, and my _brother_ put the kits down, then meet me outside of the Leader's Den. " she glared at me, her eyes in slits when she, literally, spat the word brother. She stalked off tail and head held high.

I rolled my eyes and set Shadowkit down just inside the den and licked her atop the head. She squeaked. I grabbed Pinekit from Rabbitstorm, who gave me a glare, which I gladly returned. Littlefur was a little more polite, but averted my gaze.

" I will be back with something to eat, just rest and don't worry about Flamefur, I'll deal with her. " I mewed, trying to reassure Skytail. She nodded, wrapping a protective tail around the kits. I licked her between the ears and set off for the Leader's Den, to see my punishment.


	5. Chapter 2- Waiting

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

(Flamefur's P.O.V)

As I walked away, I tried my hardest not to show my sadness. So I held my head and tail high, but when a rounded the corner, I couldn't help but drop my tail slightly and avert my gaze from the others, glancing my way.

I made my way towards to Leader's Den, a small opening under the High Cliff, a rock that juts out from the wall of camp. Shadowstar was already there, waiting for us. I dipped my head in greeting, and sat a few mouse-tail lengths away from him. He must've noticed me not being my normal happy self.

"Flamefur, are you all right, if you don't mind me asking? " He mewed, slightly concerned.

" Yes, I - I just don't approve for my brother's actions. " My voice wavered slightly.

He nodded in understanding, as Littlefur, Rabbitstorm, and Shadowpelt slowly made their way across camp. Shadowstar stood, and motioned with his tail to follow him into his den. Littlefur followed after Shadowstar and I, as we made our way in.

The den was a tight, small space that could only fit about four mid-sized cats. Luckily, Littlefur was the size of an apprentice, so we fit almost perfectly. Shadowstar situated himself in his nest lined with rabbit fur. I sat somewhat close, while Shadowpelt sat on the other side, of Shadowstar.

" Now, I would like to here a report first, before we get to the juicy part," He mewed, stifling a _mrrw_ of laughter. I rolled my eyes and began speaking.

" Well, we stopped by the RiverClan border first, nothing unusual. Then we headed for the ThunderClan border and smelled some ShadowClan, thought it was odd, " I stopped for a heartbeat, to see if anyone was going to interject, then continued. " Then we followed it to a small cave next to the stream border and that is where we found… them. "

Shadowstar nodded, and sat there for a few heartbeats before speaking again.

" So, Littlefur and Rabbitstorm, was there anything else that you noticed, that I should know? " He asked to the gray warriors, sitting there awkwardly.

They exchanged looks, and then shook their heads. He dismissed them with a flick of his tail. As they left, I caught a glance at Shadowpelt. He sat looking down at his paws with no expression on his face. I quietly snorted, ' _That's what you get. Traitor. '_Shadowstar's movement brought me out of my thoughts. He was standing in his nest.

" Let us get out of this cramped space and get some fresh air, shall we? " He asked to no one in particular.

_' Why is he dragging this out?! Get it over already! '_ I growled slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if see any mistakes or have any questions! **

**Till next time. -Shadowfur**


	6. Chapter 3- Finally

**A/N: School is starting tomorrow, so I won't be update daily. :/ But I will try my hardest to post every Friday. :)**

**Thanks, Blue1272000 for the tip. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

_(Shadowpelt's P.O.V)_

_'__Really. Is he seriously doing this right now?' _I thought bitterly as I slowly got up, and letting Shadowstar and Flamefur exit first.

Once outside, Shadowstar led us to a group of brushes that sheltered us from the wind. He was quietly looking us over, while he sat, probably trying see our emotions.

"I would like to hear Shadowpelt's side of the story, first." He spoke in a firm, but calm voice. His eyes showed no other emotion than curiosity. Flamefur flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Well, I snuck out of camp to meet Skytail, like we usual do, but she asked me not to meet her, she would meet me. So, when she arrived, I was worried about her, her heavy with kits-," I was interrupted by Flamefur.

"Half-Clan kits." She snorted.

I shot her a glance. Shadowstar acted like she never spoke a word, but nodded his head for me to continue.

"Then she kitted and I found the cave to rest in and you know the rest." I finished slightly annoy by Flamefur snorting ever now and then.

Shadowstar nodded, but stayed quiet. '_He must be thinking of a reasonable punishment. ' _I said to myself.

"I have decided. She can stay until the kits become apprentices, then she must leave. We will tell no one in ShadowClan about her, so keep quiet. I will speak with the Clan and her." I nodded in agreement, Flamefur looked like she was going to object, but thought better of it. '_Thank StarClan!' _I thought relieved.

Shadowstar stood and led us back to the camp. As we passed through the heather tunnel I could hear cats shuffling around. When the camp clearing came in to view, cats sat near their dens and whispering about something to each other.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the fresh-kill pile. I snatched a small mouse off the top and padded over the Skytail.

As I approached the prisoner den, she looked up from grooming herself. She looked so beautiful. Her green eyes softened when she saw me. I dropped the mouse next to her and licked her between the ears. She purred and laid down to eat. My gaze fell on the kits. Their little bodies rising and falling with every little breath they took. They amazed me for some odd reason.

~_Later that day_~

I had agreed to watch her so she 'didn't escape'. I had rolled my eyes when Flamefur said that. Skytail would never leave her kits.

Night had fallen over the camp. Moonlight fluttered down, through the gaps in the brushes, and cast shadows of the cold, dry ground. I looked behind me to see how our 'prisoner' was doing.

Her beautiful small figure wrapped around the kits protectively. Her black fur spotted with ginger, brown, and white, lightly shined by the soft moonlight. '_And my clan-mates ask me why I fell in love with her.' _I thought, laughing to myself quietly. And with that thought, I let myself stare off into the star-filled sky until morning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. :) **

**Till next time. -Shadowfur**


	7. Chapter 4- The Surprise Attack

~_One moon later_~

The kits were playing in the soft snow that had fallen a few weeks ago. They tussled around making it look as if it was snowing again. Skytail and Shadowpelt watched their kits, affectionate smiles on the faces. The clan had finally accepted them. Acting as if they have been in the clan for seasons. Flamefur stopped being so sour and just accepted the fact that Skytail wasn't leaving anytime soon. Shadowkit was swatting Riverkit with gentle paw, baring her teeth.

"Go to the Dark Forest, you RiverClan scum!" Shadowkit snarled, a little to harshly. Skytail gasped, clearly shocked by her words.

"Shadowkit! That is enough play-fighting for you." Skytail stated sternly, lightly cuffing her paw over Shadowkit's ear.

"I was only playing around Mom!" Shadowkit responded, her voice squeaking.

Skytail gave her a stern glare, and with that Shadowkit ducked her head in embarrassment, tail tucked in between her legs and headed for the nursery.

"That's what you get! ShadowClan scum." Riverkit squeaked, muttering the last part.

Skytail was then angered by those words and looked at Shadowpelt. He sighed.

"Riverkit watch your words." Shadowpelt mewed, giving her a firm look.

She muttered under her breath and sat in the shadows of the heather bush called the Nursery. Shadowpelt flicked his ears in annoyance, but brushed it off.

Nothing excited had happened since Skytail and the kits arrived. Shadowpelt's paws itched for something to do. As if Shadowpelt's wish was granted, Flamefur called him.

"Shadowpelt, lead a hunting patrol with Redsky, Wolfeyes and Heatherfoot." Flamefur call out for the rest of then to here.

Shadowpelt was curious why Heatherfoot was going. He looked over to where she was sitting. She was eating a small rabbit with Owlpool. Then she stood showing her exposing her slightly enlarged belly. He shrugged, not really caring. If she could go then she could go.

He stood, stretching his muscular gray legs. He padded over to the heather tunnel, where Redsky, his apprentice, Grasspaw and Wolfeyes sat waiting. Heatherfoot arrived shortly and they set off to the ThunderClan border.

* * *

They had caught two scrawny rabbits, three skinny voles, and surprisingly, a thrush. As they trekked back to came, the weak leaf-bare sun shone on their pelts, warming them. A small breeze rustled the bushes near by.

The hunting patrol entered camp, setting the prey on the fresh-kill pile. Everyone went their separate ways. Shadowpelt grabbed a puny vole and sat just outside of the Warrior's Den.

He watched the camp. Grasspaw's tail had disappeared in the elders den, Stormfur, Wolfeyes, and Tallfoot were sharing tongues. Everyone else was either in their den or lounging around.

The sun was settling in the sky, making it orange, pink, and red. Skytail and the kits were sleeping in the den, Shadowpelt was grooming himself and Shadowstar was watching the sky.

Then the quiet, peaceful WindClan camp was suddenly interrupted by the sudden yowls and snarling. Shadowpelt whipped his head around to see an angry, foul-smelling fox at the entrance of the heather tunnel, snapping at the wide-eyed Darkpaw.


	8. Chapter 5- Pain and Emotions

**I really hope you liked last chapter! I apologize if there was mistakes in the last chapter I was in a hurry to finish and start this one! haha :D This is going to have a few P.O.V's so if you get confused just remember that. Also this is kinda sad and action packed. Just throwing that out there. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. On to the story!**

* * *

_(Skytail's P.O.V.)_

I was dreaming of running through the pine trees, when I was rudely awakened by yowling and snarling. I sat up with a start and peeked out of the Nursery. The last bits of sunlight lit the clearing which was filled with warriors and apprentices snarling and scratching at a fox. The fox was so skinny the rib bones could be seen. His jaw was open in a growl, showing his rotting, yellow teeth. I quickly backed into the nursery and found the kits shaking with fear, eyes as big as the moon.

"Please stay here and do not leave unless I say so." I mewed, trying now to sound panicked.

They all nodded and went to huddle in the corner which was hidden by some lose branches of heather. I locked my eyes with Heatherfoot's. Her light brown fur bristling with fear, her golden eyes showed the same. I then remember that she was a young warrior and never really fought a fox or any other animal, besides Clan-cats, for that matter.

"We are going to protect front of the nursery to make sure the fox doesn't get too close to get in, ok?." I mewed, instructed her.

She nodded and we bounded out into the clearing. The smell of blood reeked from the bloody wounds of the fox and the red snowy ground by the fox. From what I could see most of the warriors had small scratches, but the fox looked beat up. A torn ear, badly wounded sides and a swollen eye.

I looked away from the gruesome sight and quickly surveyed the camp. Everyone seemed good, warriors were leaping at the fox and aiming for the throat. Shadowpelt was protecting the elders, snarling at the disgusting fox, hatred clear in his eyes.

I heard rustling from the side of camp. I widened my eyes in fear as two more foxes entered camp. They came flying down from the top of the hole, where the heather branches parted. In the same conditions of the first fox, but one looked well-fed. I fluffed up my fur and growled as they came close to the nursery.

* * *

_(Shadowpelt's P.O.V.)_

As I swiped at the nearing fox, I heard Skytail gasp in fear. I narrowed my eyes as I saw two more headed toward her and yowled, charging at them full speed. A few more warrior heard my yowls and raced after me. I threw myself at the foxes, claws extended.

One, slightly smaller, fox turned right as I landed on its face. I clawed the mouse-dung out of the fox's face. It finally flung me off its face. I hit the soft snow, not hurting myself as bad. I quickly got up and jumped on its back and bit its neck. It yowled in pain and swung me around, but I dug my claws in harder and bit down harder. The blood rushed in my mouth, I ignored it, biting harder. The fox finally fell to the ground with a hard thump. It whimpered and breathed its last breath as the blood flowed from its neck. I was proud, but there was no time.

I turned to see Skytail fighting by herself. Her once beautiful fur was matted with blood, her right ear was not even there. Heatherfoot had wedged herself in between the nursery and camp wall. The others were nowhere to be seen. I gasp as the fox picked her up by the neck and swung her around. Everything seemed as if it went to slow motion. She was flung into the side of camp, hitting the ground, yowling in pain.

* * *

_(Skytail's P.O.V.)_

The warriors seem to fade as I fought the fox. I was confused by it, but shrugged it off.

One of foxes was definitely well-fed by the sleek coat and plump stomach it had. I swatted at it catching the fox's ear. I pulled down with all my strength. I ripped the ear in half, blood flowing down in the its eyes. It snarled and lunged at me.

I acted to late, instead the fox grabbed my ear and bit down, ripping it off, blood splattering the white ground. I screamed, but it seemed no one heard me. I stumbled back, blinded by the thick blood in my eyes. The fox grabbed me by the neck. Blood slowly trickled down my neck on to my shoulders, dripping on the ground, as he bit harder.

I knew in my mind that I was going to die, but part of me fought back. Worse idea ever! I was thrown into the wall. I felt my back snap. '_My back legs!' _I screamed to myself. I was in too much shock the say anything so I yowled so loud it echoed throughout camp. Then the fox grabbed my neck and crushed it in his jaws. Pain seemed to fade into nothingness.

I didn't see anyone, but Shadowpelt's shock, enraged, and saddened eyes as everything went black.

* * *

_(Shadowpelt's P.O.V.)_

My heart broke into three million pieces as I saw Skytail gasp for her last breath, then close her green pain-filled eyes and stopped struggling.

Hatred filled my thoughts as I ran at the fox, clawing its side as I passed. It whipped its head around to where it thought I was. I dug my claws into the fox's neck as it looked the other way. I ducked as it went to snap at my head.

I fought it for a few more minutes until it turned and caught my leg. The fox snapped shut its jaw and crushed my leg. I yowled in pain, blood oozing out, spreading across the surface of white snow. Finally, Rabbitstorm and Wolfeyes came from behind and gave him a few good warning scratches and he raced away out of camp. I broke down and started whimpering in pain and closed my eyes when I saw Skytail laying there. Limp, lifeless, covered in blood. Then rage filled me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO HELP US! WE ARE YOUR CLAN-MATES TOO!" I screamed at them.

"Shadowstar lost a life." Rabbitstorm mew quietly.

"Skytail only had _one_." I spat back.

Rabbitstorm broke his gaze from me and turned to leave. I growled at him. Wolfeyes gave me a sympathetically look and nudged me up. I leaned of on his shoulder and gritted my teeth to hold back a yowl of pain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this sad story. Its part of the plot. Sorry if its not that great. Fighting scenes aren't my thing. Please review! I will try to post a chapter Sat. and Sun. **

**Until then. -Shadowfur**


	9. Chapter 6- Camp Life

~_In the morning~_

A new fresh blanket of snow had fallen after the fight with the foxes, covering the blood. The clan was grieving for the lost of Skytail. Her kits and Shadowpelt had gathered around the freshly groomed black, brown, ginger, and white body that smelled of lavender and hints of grass, and dirt in the middle of the clearing.

They had stayed up all night with her like any normal death. Mousetail, Horsefoot, and Ashpelt had gathered around, waiting for the grieving family to finish. Shadowpelt had finally taken his nose away from Skytail's cold flank. The kits tried to run after the elders, but Shadowpelt put his tail out to stop them.

Pinekit and Skykit were the closest to Skytail, it hit the hardest for them. Skykit's personality seemed to flip backwards, his usual happy, cheerful self turned in to cold, harsh anger. Pinekit seem as if he lost his voice or was just at a loss for words. Shadowkit looked as if she would break down any minute, Riverkit had a blank face, no trace of any emotion. Shadowpelt was now bitter. Spitting remarks on how Skytail's one life was more important than Shadowstar's 9. He was kinda right, but Shadowstar only had 2 lives remaining.

Heatherfoot would have her kits in a moon, but Riversky had said he couldn't feel any heartbeats. Heatherfoot had denied it many times, but was still nervous. A call could be heard around camp.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt, join here under the High Cliff!" Shadowstar's hollow voice rung out.

Everyone gathered around on the snowy ground that was slightly melted, Shadowpelt stood outside of the medicine cat's den with his kits beside him.

"As you all know we have lost one cat to the foxes yesterday night. We shall take a moment of silence for the brave and courageous Skytail." Silence met his words.

"Now you all might have heard about me losing a life, but do not fear, I will be here for more seasons to come. We will not speak of this to anyone until the Gathering tomorrow, where I will explain what happened." His voice showing no emotion.

"This meeting is now over, Flamefur will send patrols out now." With that said he leaped down and slunk into his den. Flamefur called patrols from below the High Cliff.

"Appletail, take Poppyfur, Littlefur, and Cavebelly on a border patrol by RiverClan border." She paused to let them leave.

"Tallfoot, take Rabbitstorm, Bluegaze and her apprentice to the ThunderClan border. Then Cloudfoot, take Yellowtail, Darkpaw, Redsky, and Grasspaw on a hunting patrol. Catch as much prey as possible." She dismissed everyone else to go do whatever.

Shadowpelt hobbled back into the medicine cat's den and laid in his nest to groom himself. The kits played moss ball near the entrance. The camp was quiet once again.

* * *

~_Just after sun-high~_

Sun-high patrol left just as Cloudfoot's hunting patrol returned, carrying two small rabbits, three mice, and a vole.

Redpaw and Darkpaw took the mice to the elders. Grasspaw headed to the medicine den and set the vole down next to Shadowpelt, who nodded his thanks.

Leaf-bare was getting to the end. Warm breezes could be felt very often or so. The snow was melting slowly, mushy under paw. Prey was more abundant. The sun felt warmer and brighter.

Hopeful this new-leaf would be better than last. The last new-leaf brought some cases of green-cough, taking a life from Shadowstar and killing one of the elders, Brownleaf.

A sudden yowl sounded through out camp. It came from the nursery.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this slightly boring chapter! Review!**

**I have decided to try out Question of the day. Here's the first one! :D  
QOFD: How do you like the story so far? Be honest. I won't be hurt. :)**

**Until next time. -Shadowfur **


	10. Chapter 7- Sadness? Happiness?

_(Riversky's P.O.V.)_

I was enjoying a small mouse in my soft moss nest when Grasspaw runs in the bramble tunnel of the den, wide-eyed and frantic. _'Oh Great StarClan. What's happened now?' _I thought to myself bitterly.

"Heatherfoot is having contractions!" Her voice wavered in fear.

I stood up with a start. '_What?! She not due till one moon!' _I frantically grabbed some chervil, horsetail, juniper berries, and cobwebs.

I quickly left the den rustling the bramble, waking Shadowpelt. I galloped to the nursery, Grasspaw closely following. When I entered Heatherfoot was wheezing and wouldn't sit still, I quickly gave her the herbs and told Grasspaw to get a stick and watery moss. She quickly came back with everything.

"I want you to lick this, it has water on it." I passed the moss to her. She licked it, her light brown head shaking a little.

"Now, bite down on the stick when you feel any pain. The chervil I gave you should relax the muscles, horsetail for bleeding, and juniper berries to calm you." I spoke in a calm tone. She nodded holding the stick in her mouth.

A ripple passed down her light brown body, she gasped in pain and bit into the stick. A little wet sack slid on the moss. I nipped the sack, a light brown kit was exposed, and I set it in front of Grasspaw.

"Lick the kit's fur the wrong way until it starts breathing." I quickly said, trying to sound calm.

'_I really hope these kits survive. I hadn't felt any heartbeats last time Heatherfoot visited.'_ I quickly stopped think about that as another one slid on to the moss.

I did the same as Grasspaw, but the kit would start breathing. I licked faster, and I massaged its small brown chest nothing happened.

Heatherfoot stared in horror. I glanced at Grasspaw, her kit wasn't moving either. I didn't want to say it, but I had to.

"Heatherfoot, I'm so sorry, but your kits didn't make it." I practically whispered it.

Her golden eyes flashed with sadness and yowled. By that time everyone crowded outside, trying to get a good look at the kits.

"You should name them for StarClan." I nudged her shoulder to look at me. She nodded.

"Get Owlpool, please." Sadness clear in her voice.

I nodded and called for Owlpool. His clan-mates made way for him. His dark brown pelt ruffled from his nap, yellow eyes filled with sadness. "I would like to name the light brown she-kit, Bravekit in honor of Skytail and her braveness." Heatherfoot mewed. Owlpool nodded in agreement.

"We can name the brown tabby tom Brownkit in honor of my father, Brownleaf." Heatherfoot agreed and with that they groomed the kits to get them ready for the rest of the clan to see.

I beckoned Grasspaw out and brought her just outside of the medicine den.

"Grasspaw, I just wanted to thank you." I said slightly embarrassed.

"For what?" Her pale green eyes filled with confusion.

"For helping." I answered looking down at my gray paws.

"Your welcome Riversky. She is my mom's sister." Grasspaw twitched her whiskers in amusement.

I nodded and walked in to my den. Shadowpelt looked up at me with a confused face. I sighed, wanting to got to sleep.

"Heatherfoot's kits didn't make it. She named a light brown she-kit, Bravekit, after Skytail and a brown tabby tom, Brownkit, after Owlpool's dad, Brownleaf." I mewed, heading for the medicine wall.

He nodded. I grabbed a few poppy seeds and gave them to him for his broken leg. '_I should tell him he won't be able to be a warrior because of his limp.' _I thought as I laid down in my nest.

I got comfy and tail over nose. Closing my eyes, I saw Grasspaw's pale green eyes blinking at me. I smiled.

Suddenly a fox jumped through her as if she was water. I looked closer.

The fox was holding a scared look kit. A black kit, that looked exactly like Shadowkit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Oh no. Looks like Riversky has a crush. **

**Until then. -Shadowfur**


	11. Chapter 8- Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

(_Riversky's P.O.V.)_

The clearing was an eerie red color, the trees swayed in a nonexistent breeze, the moon tinged red. I had to admit, I've never been this scared in my life. The fox just stood there, looking at something in the distance, eyes gazed over. If it had open its mouth more the Shadowkit would have fallen out. I craned my neck to see what it was.

There was a pretty black she-cat, but she didn't have an ear, her pelt had large, deep wounds that had dried blood on them. A memory sparked in the back of my mind. '_That's Skytail. But what is she doing here?'_

She took a step forward. The trees seemed to stop swaying, the clearing got darker, she was glowing, radiating whitish yellow. She locked her dull green eyes with my blue ones. I was suddenly at the ThunderClan border.

It looked fuzzy, as if a light fog was in the way. Suddenly a fox burst through the bushes, it leaped over the river like it was nothing and knocked down a black cat? I couldn't tell. The black cat's fur poofed out the make it look larger, but that didn't help. The fox grabbed its leg. The cat yowled in pain.

The bushes seemed to rustle. A dark golden figure exploded from the under growth, growling. The black cat got away and was a few tail-lengths away. A heather bush rustle and a pair of dark green eyes peaked out, hatred flashing in them. The scene disappeared and darkness swallowed me. A soft voice called out.

_Beware of the fox's jaw,_

_The stinging brambles,_

_And the rushing river,_

_For they will tear the shadow apart, _

_One piece at a time_

_The shadow is the only one to save us_

_Save the shadow_

_Save the shadow! _

_SAVE THE SHADOW!_

The soft voice got louder, then into a cry, it hurt my ears so much I thought they would burst. I felt a pain in my side. I squirmed to get away.

My eyes flung open. I quickly sat up banging my head into another one. I shrunk back into my soft, warm nest, facing the intruder. It was Grasspaw. Her gentle green eyes filled with worry. She place a soft, gray paw on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Her voice as sweet as honey.

"Yeah, I-I had a bad dream. S-Sorry." My reply was shaky.

"It's ok. I understand." She took her paw of my shoulder, and slowly left.

I sighed. '_I__s Riverkit in the prophecy? She has green eyes, right? I guess we will find out.'_ I stretched and exited the den to talk to Shadowstar about my crazy dream.

* * *

**I apologize if this isn't that good, and confusing, I was having a hard time writing this for some reason. But anywho. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**QOTD: Who do you think is in the prophecy?**

**Until then. -Shadowfur**


	12. Chapter 9- Family Problems

**Thank you so much for reviewing. It gives me motivation it write more. :) I decided that I will post two chapters every Fri, Sat, Sun for you guys unless something happens. So, yeah. C: On to the story!**

* * *

(_Shadowkit's P.O.V)_

The Gathering was tow sunrises ago. Grasspaw had said a fight almost broke out among the ShadowClan and WindClan warriors, but StarClan got mad and covered the moon. I've heard stories about that. I've also noticed how Grasspaw hangs around the medicine cat den lately, I wonder what she does when she's over there. I snapped out of my thoughts when Skykit walked into the nursery, a sour look on his face.

"You ok?" I ask quietly.

"Obviously not." He snapped, fury clear in his blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I shrunk back as his got his face close to mine, lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Skykit! Leave Shadowkit alone." Pinekit mewed, annoyed. He stood at the entrance of the nursery, bright sunlight peaking behind him, making his bright green eyes stand out.

Skykit growled and stalked out the den, brushing Pinekit on his way out. Pinekit grunted and walked out leaving me to myself.

Ever since Skytail died Skykit is bitter, rude, not himself. Pinekit was the same, but he seemed too mature for his age. Riverkit rarely talked, always had a scowl on her face. Shadowpelt never even visited us! '_Why is everyone gotten so different? Skytail wouldn't want this.' _I thought bitterly.

I stretch my legs and quickly walked out of the den to see if Pinekit wanted to play or something. The warm sunlight warmed my black fur. I closed my eyes and took a breath, taking in all the scents.

When I opened my eyes, I caught Darkpaw staring at me. He quickly averted my gaze licking his gray chest fur awkwardly. I walked towards the apprentices den and sat down next to him, tail over paws.

"Hey, Darkpaw." I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Shadowkit. How are you?" His voice sounded... concerned?

"Um... ok, I guess." I shuffled my black paws.

"Why not great or good?" He looked me in the eyes.

I thought for a second. '_Because of Skykit, Pinekit, Riverkit, Shadowpelt, everything.'_

"I don't know." I responded looking at the ground.

He nodded. We sat in silence for a few heartbeats until Yellowtail called him.

"Come out Darkpaw. We're going to go practice battles moves." Her tail tip twitched.

"Coming. See ya later Shadowkit." Hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Bye." I sighed.

I watched him leave. His black and gray fur rustling the heather tunnel. His tail disappearing behind the branches. I walked over to the fresh-kill and picked a small mouse. I sat close by from the nursery and ate my mouse while sunning myself.

I groomed myself quickly and walked back into the nursery. Curling in my soft nest, I heard someone rustle the branches. I slowed my breathing to act as if I was sleeping. I smelled Riverkit as she laid in her nest muttering to herself. I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"I should've never listen to Shadowkit and snuck out of camp that day. Skytail wouldn't have died. Curse you StarClan." She hissed under her breath.

If my eyes were open, they would be wide with surprise. '_I hadn't even talked about leaving camp that day. Why is she blaming me?'_

* * *

**Hope you liked this slightly boring chapter! It's important though, so yeah. **

**Until then. -Shadowfur **


	13. Chapter 10- Apprentices!

~_5 moons later~_

Soft sunlight spotted the den floor, hitting a black she-kit in the eyes. She swatted them away with a heavy paw. They kept appearing. She grunted in annoyance and turned in her nest. A paw poked her side. She covered her black face with small black paws. The paw prodded her side once more.

"Okay! I'm up." She huffed.

"Do you not know, Shadowkit? Today is our apprentice ceremony!" mewed a black furred tom with pale white circle trapping large blue eyes.

"Why didn't up wake me earlier?!" Shadowkit shot up and fiercely started grooming her ruffled gray splotched fur.

"You still have time." He mewed, twitching his whiskers in amusement.

The black tom was Skykit, Shadowkit's brother. His attitude had changed since Skytail's death, 6 moons ago, and he seemed like a completely different cat.

Shadowkit had finally tamed her gray splotched black fur. She exited the empty nursery. She looked around for her siblings. She spotted Riverkit first. Riverkit's face was blank, no emotion in her dark green eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt a rabbit, please gather under the High Cliff." The sudden voice made Shadowkit jump.

She calmed herself and headed to sit in the front of the group. Pinekit was already sitting, his green eyes filled with excitement, tail twitching with anticipation. Skykit slowly made his way to the front, Riverkit following him. Actual emotion was in her eyes this time.

Shadowstar waited till all the clan gathered and quieted down.

"We are here to witness these kits become apprentices. We shall start with Pinekit." He paused to look out into the colorful crowd.

"Pinekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor with be Wolfeyes. I hope he passes down his bravery and loyalty to you." His voice clear with pride.

The gray tom made his way towards Pinepaw. He bent down to touch his pink nose to Pinepaw's black one. He then led Pinepaw to the edge of the group.

"Skykit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor with be Dogears. I hope she passes down her patience and energy to you."

Skypaw touched noses with Dogears and sat down next to Pinepaw.

"Shadowkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudfoot. I hope he passes down his excellent hunting and fighting skills to you."

Cloudfoot touched noses with Shadowpaw and they sat next to the others.

"Riverkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. You mentor will be... Flamefur. I hope she passes down her thoughtfulness and skill to you."

Flamefur jumped down from the High Cliff, pelt glinting in the sunlight. She landed with grace and quickly touched noses with Riverpaw.

"Pinepaw! Skypaw! Shadowpaw! Riverpaw!" The clan's shouts drifted into the sun-high sky.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does! **


	14. Chapter 11- Territory and Secret Meeting

**Hope you liked last chapter! **

* * *

"What are we doing now Cloudfoot?" Shadowpaw asked for the third time.

"Shadowpaw, we are waiting for your siblings. Then we are going to get moss for your new nests. Got it?" Cloudfoot mewed, slightly annoyed.

Shadowpaw nodded. She looked around camp while she waited. Cats were eating their sun-high meal. Patrols were coming back. Cavebelly led his hunting patrol of two. Owlpool carried a scrawny mouse and Cavebelly a small rabbit. Stormfur wasn't carrying anything.

Darkpaw and Grasspaw looked to be talking about something very important. Heads down, eyes darting around. Darkpaw's green eyes fell on me. He motioned to Grasspaw in my direction. She mouthed what looked to be, "Meet us after your done." Shadowpaw nodded.

Skypaw's sudden voice broke my gaze with Grasspaw.

"Are we going now?" His mew sounded excited.

"Yes. Now let's get moving. I plan on teaching you some things before sun-down." Dogears mewed.

They head out of the heather tunnel and headed towards the RiverClan border. They got to a fallen log that had moss and fungi growing off of it. Cloudfoot showed them how to gather moss and they carried it to the ThunderClan border. They got to the stream and stopped for a drink. Riverpaw bent down to lap the cool water.

"What do you think you are doing?" A growl came from the other side of the stream.

"Getting a drink of water. Is that against the Warrior Code?" Riverpaw's mew was hostile.

"Don't try me kit." Spat a dark gray tom.

"I'm not a kit." Her mew turned into a growl.

"Duststripe! Stop this at once. There is no need for this mouse-dung." A long-haired grey she-cat mewed angrily.

"I'm sorry Brackentail." He looked down at his paws.

"I apologize for his behavior, Cloudfoot." She dipped her head.

"It's fine Brackentail. Riverpaw just needs to learn to hold in her anger." Cloudfoot shot her a look. She looked away.

"Well, good day. See you at the next Gathering." She turned tail and Duststripe followed.

The group picked up their moss and headed for camp. They met Appletail's border patrol on the way back. They enter camp. Pinepaw, Skypaw, Riverpaw, and Shadowpaw made their nests. Shadowpaw went looking for Darkpaw and Grasspaw.

She found them behind the nursery. She sat next to them and they started talking.

"We scented a fox just outside of the border and we want to got check it out. We were wondering if you wanted to come." Grasspaw mew quietly.

"Sure. When are we going?" Shadowpaw mewed nervously.

"We are going to wait for a few sunrises and just watch the borders when we go on patrol." Darkpaw mewed quickly.

"Okay. Well, I've had a long day. See you guys later." Shadowpaw stood.

She quickly ate a small mouse and headed for the apprentices den. She circled into her nest by the wall and laid down. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Or she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will be posting again tomorrow! **

**QOTD: What do you think is gonna happen when Grasspaw, Darkpaw and Shadowpaw go see that fox?**

**Until then. -Shadowfur**


	15. Chapter 12- Training and Prey Stealers

(_Darkpaw's P.O.V._)

I sighed as Shadowpaw walked 'Why_ did even invite her? A fox had killed her mother. I should have never brought her up to Grasspaw. We should've told_ _a warrior. Why are we so stupid?'_ I looked at Grasspaw who was looking at me with worried eyes. I looked away and stood up.

I hesitated for a heartbeat before I walked away, heading for the fresh-kill pile. I plucked a small vole off the bottom and settled in a dip by the apprentice den a few fox-lengths away from Shadowpaw, who was eating a mouse.

She finished eat and left, tail disappearing in the den. I quickly finished my vole and groomed my gray patched black fur. Getting up I noticed Riverpaw entering the heather tunnel. Her blue-gray fur ruffled, her green eyes looked troubled.

I looked away and headed into the den and walked around the empty nests, except for Shadowpaw's. Laying in my nest, I watched Redpaw settle in his nest, and Grasspaw lay next to him. Her scent smelled strongly of sweet herbs, as a breeze lightly blew though the den. She's always around the medicine cat den, talking to Riversky.

I shooed the thought away and thought about, how the encounter with the fox would go, stayed in my mind as I drifted off into deep slumber.

* * *

_~In the morning~_

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, I looked around the den. Everyone looked awake too, grooming themselves or standing to leave. I stretched my stiff limbs and gave my ruffled fur a few good licks. I stumbled out of the den into bright sun-light. I squinted my eyes. A body brushed passed me, my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Shadowpaw's black pelt appeared in front of me.

"Wanna share a rabbit?" She voice scratchy from sleep.

"Why not?" I mewed.

We sat by in the dip by the den and ate a small rabbit. After we finished, I quickly said good-bye and trotted out of the heather tunnel and headed towards the training rocks; a large sandy clearing sheltered by rocks and boulders to keep the wind out. I fluffed my fur up against the strong cold wind.

When I arrived, Redpaw was practicing Belly Claw with Pinepaw. I watched until they finished.

"I would like Pinepaw to train with Darkpaw until Riverpaw gets here. Redpaw take a break." Yellowtail's firm mew bounced around the clearing.

Redpaw made a move to complain, but Bluegaze shook her head. I walked over to the medium-sized black apprentice. His soft sleek fur ruffled from the tussle with Redpaw, it was sprinkled with dirt and sand.

Yellowtail motioned me to make the first move. I quickly knocked his paws out from under him and jumped on to his back. He struggled for a moment then went still. I knew what he was going to do, so I loosened my grip and jumped out-of-the-way when he turned to kick me away.

After a few more moments of tussling, I finally pinned him down and bit the air by his neck. I stood to see Yellowtail's approving look.

"Good job Pinepaw, you did well for your second day of training." Wolfeyes looked proud by how well Pinepaw's skill was improving.

Riverpaw emerged from behind some rocks with a smug looking Flamefur. We all dipped our heads in respect. We continued training until the sun was slowing sinking behind low-lying clouds. Casting shadows upon the ground where we walked back to camp, I felt drained.

As we entered camp, I could tell something wasn't right. Everyone was out in the clearing, cats fur raised by unknown reasons. I walked behind the crowd where Skypaw sat with a blank face.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"ThunderClan scent was found on our side of the border. Cats are saying they are stealing prey." His calm voice turned in to a low growl.

I nodded in response and stalked away to the apprentice den. I hesitated at he entrance as I saw Shadowpaw talking with Poppyfur. They looked like they were joking around by how her whiskers twitched in amusement.

I sighed and slunk into the den. I laid in my nest in the back and thought over what happened today. After the fox attack 6 moons ago, the camp has changed. Everyone is more alert, more guards by the entrance, everyone leaves with one other cat.

'_I need to stop worrying. Even Grasspaw seems calmer than ever.' _I closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind off the bad things.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the late update. I went to go see Frozen and go back later than expected. I hope you like this chapter! Please review. **

**QOTD: What do ya think about DarkpawXShadowpaw? Give meh your honest opinion. :D**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	16. Chapter 13- Bloody Mess

~_One moon later_~

The warm air had melted all the stubborn snow, leaving the peaty earth damp. The cold winter breezes vanished, becoming warm, still air, the first signs of new-leaf. Grass was growing, turning greener every day. Flowers dotted the vast moorlands, making colorful patches here and there. Prey was more abundant, no more scrawny mice or skinny hares. Everything was just about perfect. Except for one thing. ThunderClan.

The desperate clan had made an announcement that had shocked everyone. The clan was growing and wanted more land. ShadowClan had given them a small strip of land where Twolegs camped. They now expected WindClan to give up precious land just for hungry mouths to feed. Shadowstar had declined to question, by saying that ThunderClan has enough land over their own to hunt on. But ThunderClan wouldn't listen.

Birchstar had said a few times now that he wasn't telling his warriors to hunt on our land, but we knew for sure that those fox-hearted cats were lying. Shadowstar had asked if anyone had caught them in the act and so far no one had. Some of the warriors were suggesting we go to war and end it now before it gets worst, but Shadowstar wouldn't try anything until some type of evidence showed up.

The apprentices had decided to take matter into their our paws. Riverpaw had suggested they sneak out of camp in the middle of the night, and hide in some bushes by the border and wait for some cat to show. Mostly everyone agreed and tonight was the night that they went.

* * *

They settled down in their freshly changed nests. Catching some shut-eye before the secret mission. The whole camp was quiet except the crickets chirping and a warm breeze rustling the dry heather branches.

The moon had risen high in the cloudless, black sky. Grasspaw had awoken everyone else. They all sat for a few minutes, as Skypaw checked on the guards out front. He quickly returned saying one headed to the dirtplace and the other had fallen asleep. Quietly exiting the den, they crepted by the snoozing gray tom, known as Redsky. They made an A-line for some bushes as cover.

"We will be spread apart so we can keep watch for Clan-mates and ThunderClanners, got it?" Riverpaw mew quietly, but loud enough for the other 6 apprentices to hear.

We all nodded in agreement. She then appointed them to a spot near the border.

"Pinepaw hide in that bramble bush a few fox-lengths from here, Redpaw to the one next to him. Grasspaw, Darkpaw and Skypaw, hide in that group of bushes just behind them. Shadowpaw, you're with me." Riverpaw's demanding voice spread through the still air.

They all dispersed to their assigned area. Their pelts shining sliver in the soft moonlight. Shadowpaw was led by Riverpaw to the steam border. The stream reflected the stars that seems to shimmer slightly in the moving water.

Situating herself in a bush two fox-lengths away from the stream, Shadowpaw worried they would be caught and taken back to camp. She shivered slightly as a leafy scent hit her nose. She glanced at Riverpaw, who just happened to be staring at her with blank green eyes. Shadowpaw looked away just in time to see a silvery red flash dash into a small group of bushes. Her black fur raised she silently crept out of the protection of the bramble bush, just as Riverpaw told her to do.

Her black fur glinted in the moonlight as she ducked for cover in another bush, Riverpaw out of her sight. She let out a shaky breath as she watched the undergrowth, shadowed by tall oaks and birch trees. The flash happened again, but this time she saw it.

She gasped as the red pelted fox made eye contact with her. Its yellow eyes flashing with hunger. She sat as still as possible as it dash from bush to bush, getting closer and closer. She quickly dashed to a bush a few tail-lengths away from where she was.

Her heartbeat quicken when she felt hot breath on her back. She turned and sprinted towards where Riverpaw was suppose to be, but to her surprise she wasn't there. Shadowpaw made her mind up. She was going to face this fox and beat it, for her mother. As she turned, she saw some bushes rustle on the ThunderClan's side of the border.

That distraction caused her to trip over a root sticking out of the ground. She fell with a thump and quickly recovered. Facing the fox, she could tell it wasn't hungry for food, by the plump belly, but for blood of another animal. She gasped in pain as its heavy paw landed down upon her head, stunning her. She tumble to the ground. Blood fell on the ground by a cut above her eye. She blinked it away and dodged another blow to the head.

She stood, swiping a quick paw over the foxes nose, making blood ooze from it. The fox growled low in its throat and lunged towards her. She turned tail and ran towards the bushes where her friends were. She yowled out to them, as they came from around the bushes, the fox grabbed ahold of her tail and slung her back.

She screamed in terror as it scraped its sharp claws down her back, making deep cuts gush blood out. They all stood frozen with fear as it bit down on her leg. A crack could be heard before the blood curdling scream that followed.

Darkpaw made the first move towards the fox. He swiped his unsheathed paw across its bloody face catching on its ear. His eye widened when he noticed that the ear was torn in half. Redpaw and Pinepaw rounded on the fox next, jumping on to its back, clawing up patches of fur and skin. Grasspaw and Skypaw pulled Shadowpaw's bleeding body away from the fighting trio and placed her under a bush.

They then advanced upon the bloodied fox. Riverpaw was nowhere in sight. Shadowpaw whimpered in pain from her deep cuts and broken leg. Darkpaw was badly scratched on the side and was breathing heavily, Pinepaw was slumped on the ground with a small pool of blood around him.

A sudden golden figure busted from the trees on the ThunderClan side with two brown shapes next to him. They splash acrossed the river and headed straight for the battered fox. The dawn sun peaked above the hills and casted light upon the bloody scene.

"Grasspaw head to camp to get warriors Redpaw, Darkpaw, Shadowpaw, and Pinepaw are badly wounded!" Skypaw yowled.

With that said the small gray she-cat sprinted away towards camp. The fox was now limping away, bleeding heavily, with the three mystery cats nipping at its heels. They disappeared over the hill and didn't return.

Skypaw had scratches crisscrossed all over his body, a badly bleeding cut near his neck. He sunk to the ground laying on his side, breathing slowly. Shadowpaw seemed asleep, Pinepaw's breathing was shaky, and Redpaw and Darkpaw both laid there quietly, too tired to move.

It seemed like one season passed went by when finally a group of 6 warriors made it to the clearing. Dogears gasped and ran towards Skypaw's bloody body. His raspy mew cut the silence.

"Please check Pinepaw. He isn't moving."

She nodded and trotted to where Wolfeyes was kneeling above his apprentice.

"He's barely breathing. I hope he makes it." Wolfeyes sorrowful voice could be heard.

"Wait one moment. What were all of you out here in the first place?" Flamefur sounded angered.

"Questions can wait. We need Riversky imediately!" Dogears mewed, annoyed.

Bluegaze quickly turned tail and sprinted away to camp. Dogears and Wolfeyes gathered some cobwebs from near by bushes and covered their bleeding wounds. Riversky appeared a few moments later with herbs in jaw. Bluegaze dropped her bundle next to Riversky's paws.

"Whose's hurt worse?" His voice sounded worried.

"Pinepaw and Shadowpaw." Dogears responed quickly. He quickly picked up the herb and sat down by Pinepaw. He put herbs and poultices all over his body, then told Wolfeyes to gather watered moss. He did as he was told and trotted off. Riversky attended to the rest of the apprentices.

"I have down my best, but I fear for Pinepaw and Shadowpaw for they have lost too much blood. It's all up the StarClan now." His mew was filled with sadness.

Dogears whimpered and dug her face into Pinepaw's black fur. Wolfeyes laid his tail acrossed her back to comfort her. Bluegaze sat by her apprentice and watched him with careful eyes. Quailfeather stood awkwardly by Tallfoot as she watched her Clan-mates.

"Where's my apprentice?" Flamefur mewed worriedly.

"I'm here."

They all turned heads to see a perfectly fine Riverpaw, standing slumped over, eyes filled with sadness.

* * *

**Woo! Longest chapter so far, 1,535 words! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize this is up late. **

**Until the next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	17. Chapter 14- Life or Death?

**I have changed the title of the story. I hope you like it! **

* * *

The large group of 13 made shelter in the near by training rocks. They made make-shift nests, and had a small fresh-kill pile, for the night. Most of the apprentices were healing, but very slowly. Pinepaw was able to sit up without opening up his wounds, but poor Shadowpaw. She won't wake, even with moving her hurt leg, she was breathing slowly. Everyone was worried, that was one reason they didn't go back to camp right away.

She seemed to be in a deep slumber(**She in a coma**). Riversky wouldn't sleep, afraid she might wake and reopen her wounds and bleed out to death. Everyone in WindClan was worried for the ShadowClan-WindClan apprentice.

* * *

(_Shadowpaw's P.O.V.)_

I was lost in a darkness that seemed to go on forever. Everywhere I look was black, cold darkness. Unknown whispers floating in a chilling breeze. They were too soft for me to make words out of, but one whisper was heard.

"Wake up."

The voice sounded like claws on rock, making me flattened my ears against her head. I wandered on for what seemed like seasons until I came to a light.

The light seemed to draw me in, but I dug my claws in the black soil. I looked back to see a water-like sheet of something that had an image of the present. Cats surrounded her, looks of worry, panic, and sadness on their faces. She looked back to the light and saw the unbelievable.

Skytail stood there, next the Shadowpelt. '_Shadowpelt! What-what is he doing here?' _My eyes widened. As if he read her thoughts, he spoke without moving his mouth.

"I killed myself after Riversky left to help you. I couldn't lose anyone else." His green pools reflected sadness.

I shook my head. I knew I had to make a choice, but I was so shocked with Shadowpelt's behavior.

I took a step back, ears flattened against my head as I heard the horrid voice.

"WAKE UP!" It screamed at me.

I jumped and ran away from the light, passing through the shimmering scene of my Clan-mates. My vision was flooded with a bright light that made me squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. If you don't know, Shadowpaw was in the realm called, Limbo, if you don't know what it is look it up. Hope you liked that chapter!**

**QOTD: Why do you think Shadowpaw chose the real world instead of StarClan?**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	18. Chapter 15- Sad, Empty Heart

(_Shadowpaw's P.O.V._)

I slowly opened my blue eyes. I shrunk back into a slick grass nest, when a black face appeared close to mine. Its eyes opened revealing sky blue pools with pale white rings holding them in. I gasped as I realized it was Skypaw.

"Skypaw!" My veins surged with happiness.

His blue eyes lit up.

"RIVERSKY! SHE'S AWAKE!" He yowled, turning his head to face a clearing.

I took the moment to glance at my surroundings. I looked to be in a spacious cave and just outside was a small, sandy clearing with grassy nests out in the open. I was greatly confused, but I forgot that feeling as my siblings and Riversky entered the dim cave. Their colored eyes bright with happiness.

"How are you feeling?" Riversky asked, looking me over.

"Sore, hungry and homesick." I mewed jokingly.

He twitched his whiskers in amusement, but his eyes shone with sadness.

"What's wrong?" I began to worry.

"Your leg." He mewed while looking at it.

I glanced down at my bloody cobwebbed-covered leg. He quickly cut them with a careful clam and peeled it off, revealing a twisted, blood-crusted black patched furred leg. I took an intake of breath at the sight. I closed my eyes and whimpered as everyone else looked away or down at their paws.

"You won't be able to become a warrior Shadowpaw." Riverpaw's mew broke the silence.

I looked deep into her eyes, they showed nothing on the surface, but deep down those sickly green eyes shone with happiness.

* * *

We had entered camp just in time to see Shadowpelt's black body being carried away. I averted my gaze to his limp body. Skypaw nudged my shoulder and erged me forward. I limped into the medicine cat den and settled into Shadowpelt's cold, empty nest.

With everything that had happened. I finally let myself cry out, all of my sorrows flooded into my mind. Flashes of Skytail's bloody body laying there, the foxes hungry eyes and Shadowpelt's limp body covered my mind.

A warm body laid next to me, but I didn't open my eyes. I just let it happen. I then fell into a light sleep, filled with nightmares.

* * *

**I hope you like this short chapter, once again. **

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	19. Chapter 16- Ceremonies

**I hope y'all liked last chapter!**

* * *

_(Shadowpaw's P.O.V.)_

I woke to the sound of rustling of the bramble tunnel, as someone walked out. A gray tail disappeared, leaving a warm spot in the nest next to me. I sighed, '_I'm really gonna miss being a warrior._' glancing at my twisted leg, I washed the crusted blood off and got a better look at it. Black fur dotted the twisted long leg, leaving bare skin exposed. Deep scratches half-way healed, small cuts bleeding from my rough cleaning.

I glanced up when I heard someone talking, I strained my ears.

"...She won't be a warrior...Shadowstar, please calm do-"

"I will not until I see the damage for myself." The voices got closer and from a guess, the voices belong to Riversky and Shadowstar.

My guess was answered when Shadowstar's hiss came from the tunnel.

"You mouse-dung brambles!"

I twitched my whiskers in amusement as he came through, a patch of dark gray fur missing on his shoulder. He licked the bare skin in embarrassment. His eyes were a pale light green in the dim lighting, they darted to my twisted leg.

"Oh my. So it is true." His voice was filled with sadness.

I jerked my leg away, hiding it under me. I flinched in pain by the pressure on it. He sat down, tail over paws. Riversky walked into a small opening and came out a few moments later with herbs in jaw. He motioned me to move my leg so he could see.

"I'm putting goldenrod on your deeper scratches to make them heal properly. Marigold to stop infections, and poppy seeds to help with pain." While talking, he pointed to the leafs and small black seeds.

He quickly chewed them into a poultice and placed it on my leg, bonding it with cobwebs. He slid one seed towards me with a gray paw.

"One now, rest for later." He motioned with the flick of his ear to a thick leaf with poppy seeds on top.

I nodded and lapped up to seed, I crunched on it. Shadowstar had been watching to whole time, he looked to be making mental notes. He slowly got up and left.

"I advice that you walk around for short periods of time so you leg doesn't get stiff. Go get a vole for me and whatever you like." He mewed while turning away towards some dips in the earth, assuming they held herbs. I hobbled out of the den and sat to take a breather.

Skypaw spotted me from the apprentice den and trotted over. He sat next to me, purring. I looked at him. His face has small cuts that looked to be healing, his pelt had less cuts, but fur was missing from the spots. His neck injury was cover with a cobweb.

"You seem happy." I mewed.

"I was really worried you'd never wake up." He looked at me with his blue eyes.

"What about Pinepaw or Shadowpelt? Where you sad and worried about them too?" I looked away casting a glance toward Pinepaw sharing tongues with Dogears.

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be? But I knew Pinepaw was strong and wouldn't give up. Shadowpelt on the other hand has lost to many cats in his life." His once happy eyes, were struck with grief.

"I see. Well, we can talk later I have to do some daily exercise." I mewed while getting up.

"You be careful, Shadow." My kithood nickname made me purr.

"You too, Sky." He stood and walked toward his mentor.

* * *

~_Later that day_~

I was slightly annoyed that Riversky wouldn't let me out of camp. He kept saying I wasn't in proper condition. Flicking my ears, I heard Darkpaw's voice just outside.

"Grasspaw just listen to me, will ya," He paused, "I'm really suspicious about Riverpaw. I wonder where she went, when we were attacked. All I'm saying is watch out of her." He voice faded away, as I imaged him walking away.

"All cats old enough to catch a rabbit, please gather under the High Cliff!" Shadowstar's bellow was heard around camp.

I hobbled over to where Skypaw and Pinepaw sat, just outside of the group.

"As you have heard and seen, our apprentices were attacked by a fox and were injury, but they fought bravely." Murmurs were heard throughout camp. "I am here today to name three new warriors and a medicine cat apprentice. Darkpaw, Grasspaw and Redpaw, please step forward." A beam of sunlight hit the clearing make everyone's pelt vibrant and Shadowstar's pale green eyes turn gray.

They all walked forward, their eyes shone proudly. They stopped just a tail-length away from where Shadowstar leaped down gracefully landed.

"Redpaw, please step forward." He did as he was told.

"I, Shadowstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarCan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rednose. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He then rested his gray head upon Rednose's white one and Rednose licked his shoulder, he stepped back into the crowd by his old mentor.

"Grasspaw, please step forward," She did, "Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarCan, I give you your warrior name. Grasspaw, from this moment you will be known as Grassflight. StarClan honors your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She licked his shoulder and sat by her old mentor.

"Darkpaw, please step forward," He did, "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarCan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkwhisper. StarClan honors your indpendence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He licked his should and sat by his old mentor.

"Now, as all of you know Shadowpaw was badly injured and now cannot fulfill her apprentice duties to become a warrior. Shadowpaw, please step forward."

I hobble up to where the others stood. Breathing in, I sat down in front of Shadowstar. Riversky stood by him.

"Cats of WindClan, as you may know, I will not be around forever. I have talked with Shadowpaw and she has agreed to become my apprentice." He paused. "Your next medicine cat will be Shadowpaw."

"Shadowpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Riversky?" Shadowstar mewed.

"I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Riversky mewed looking me in the eyes.

"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you." Shadowstar mewed.

I touch noses with Riversky and sat next to him. The clan cheered.

"Darkwhisper! Grassflight! Rednose! Shadowpaw!" I cheered along with them.

"Warriors you will be sitting a silent vigil today, no talking until dawn." Shadowstar addressed.

I hobbled back to the medicine cat den and settled down in my cold nest. I quickly took the rest of my poppy seeds and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this longer chapter! I will be going to see another movie today, so I may or may not update.**

**QOTD: How do ya like their warrior names?**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	20. Chapter 17- Declaring War

**1,309 views and 233 visitors. Wow, that's a lot of people. Thanks to everyone that have been constantly review, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

~_A few moons later~_

A warm, soft breeze made the tall grass sway from side to side. Flowers of all different colors were budding in colorful patches. Leaf-bare was surely gone now. WindClan cats milled around camp, moving nests of the leaf-bare caves and into the new-leaf sun. Patrols bringing in plump prey and apprentices tending to the elders. The clan was now calm, no threat of starvation or sickness to worry them.

Shadowpaw had been accepted by the sympathetic medicine cats from her tiring journey to Moonpool. She was very happy that StarClan accepted her as well.

Yellowtail and Bluegaze had moved into the nursery and are expecting their kits in about two moons or so. Cavebelly and Tallfoot had joined the elders and were happy to rest their olding joints.

ThunderClan was still a problem. Birchstar insisted that we give him land after Dandeliontoes had her kits and Blossomleaf moved to the nursery. Shadowstar said no, both times. WindClam was still encouraging Shadowstar to fight and he had seen some proof with his own eyes.

* * *

_(Pinepaw's P.O.V.)_

I was anxious to hear about when Shadowstar was going to announce the battle patrols. Rumors were starting in camp saying he was talking everyone and not leaving any warrior behind, but I knew Shadowstar wasn't that stupid. He was very cautious when it came to stuff like this, he never wanted anyone to die.

Hunting patrols were restocking the small fresh-kill pile and Skypaw, Riverpaw and I had to tend the elders. I just finished cleaning and replacing Horsefoot's nest when Wolfeyes called me from outside. I backed out of the den.

"You're good for today. Go get something to eat and rest. Shadowstar will be announcing something soon." His eyes were excited and angry.

I nodded and trotted to the pile and grabbed a plump mouse. I sat near the apprentices den, eating and sunbathing myself. the sun felt good on my black pelt.

"All cats old enough to catch a rabbit, please gather here under the High Cliff!" Shadowstar's sudden voice made me jump.

I stretched and quickly took a seat by Dogears. Everyone finally gathered and he continued.

"As you all may know, ThunderClan has been stealing prey and is demanding for more land!" Yowls of angry spread through the group like a wildfire.

"And we are not taking it any longer!" Cat stood and cheered.

"Now, I will be taking two patrols with me and we are planning a night attack." He paused, "Flamefur, lead Riverpaw, Littlefur, Poppyfur, Cloudfoot, Quailfeather, and Redsky. I will lead, Wolfeyes, Pinepaw, Dogears, Skypaw, Rabbitstorm and Stormfur. Everyone that was called, please eat and rest will be striking at midnight!" Yowls and cheers met this his words.

I cheered along until he dismissed us. Trotting to the den, I stopped by to see Shadowpaw. She seemed to be busy so I left and climbed into my nest. I slept until Wolfeyes woke me.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't to good. I'm sick and don't really have a creative mind at the moment. Thanks for reading!**

**QOTD: Idk, I can't think of one.**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	21. Chapter 18- Why?

**~Blue1272000~ Sorry to hear that. :/ Thank you.**

**~ScipioPB~ Thank you. :)**

* * *

_(Pinepaw's P.O.V.)_

I blinked my eyes open to see Wolfeyes standing over me, his yellow eyes were blank. He flicked a gray ear for me to follow. I quickly sat up and blinked my eyes again to get rid of the sudden blindness, blocking my vision.

Once away, I stepped over the empty nest of Riverpaw, that looked to be shredded by claws. Slightly confused, I bent my head down to sniff it, it smelled of fresh blood. Stepping away alarmed, I jogged out into the clearing where the battle patrols sat around, waiting for further instructions.

I padded over to where Skypaw and Shadowpaw sat, talking.

"Please, be careful out there." Urgency was in her voice.

"I promise you, Pinepaw and I will fight together." He mewed, spotting me.

"Okay." Her mew was relieved, but her eyes showed worry.

"Come on Skypaw, we have to go. You stay safe too, Shadow." I mewed, using her nickname.

She purred and nodded. We trotted off to where our mentors sat, patiently waiting.

"Cats of WindClan, please settle down." Shadowstar's firm yowl quieted everyone.

"Tonight, we fight for justice!" Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd.

"Flamefur's patrol will go first. They will barge into there camp from the entrance and my patrol will be the second wave. We are leaving now!" Cats murmured to each other as Shadowstar and Flamefur rounded their patrols up.

* * *

The soft breeze was blowing towards us, keeping our scent from being noticed. Flamefur's patrol was hiding in the undergrowth, waiting for Shadowstar's signal. Slight fear kept me from running into ThunderClan camp. I watched Shadowstar tap Flamefur's silvery red pelt. She let out a battle cry as she charged into ThunderClan's camp. Surprising the guard, he didn't even have time to warn his clanmates.

A few yowls of pain could be heard from inside. Shadowstar then yowled, racing into the camp. Cats right on his tail. I hesitated, but raced after Skypaw.

He leaped at a light brown tom, scratching his face, blood trickling down his cheek. A flash of brown barreled me over, making me eat dirt. I hissed and kicked with all my strength. The she-cat yelped as she made air and landed awkwardly on her back. I took the opportunity and bounded over, clawing her belly making it ooze with blood. She yowled and tried to push me off, but my weight was too much and she dug her claws in me shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at the searing pain

A sudden yelp made me let go and turn to where Skypaw was. I growled and ran full speed at the tom pinning him down. He thudded on the ground. I dug my claws into his shoulders and bit his already blooded ear. He growled in pain and rolled over. Jumping just in time to land down on him, clawing his brown belly fur. He yelped and laid still showing his defeat, but I wasn't done. I scratched just above his eye, making him blink blood away.

"Don't steal prey from us again you mouse-dung." I spit with some much fury that he flinched.

A yowl of pure rage made my blood run cold. I saw Flamefur in a corner, protecting a blood covered body. My eyes widened in horror when I realized it was Shadowstar. I ran to protect her from a large cream furred tom, moving in to attack.

I jumped on his back and clawed him, fresh blood coated my claws. He rolled over and I jumped landing on him just like the brown tom. I shredded his belly, fury swarmed into my mind. He yowled in pain, pushing me off, he limped away.

Flamefur was tussling with a muscular gray tom. Blood flecked the ground when Flamefur threw a powerful blow to his head. He stumbled backwards and hit Dogears. She scratched his back and hissed.

"WindClan retreat!" Flamefur yowled above the hisses and growls.

I scrambled to help her move Shadowstar out of the clearing. His breathing was very shallow, his neck had a deep slash.

* * *

Back at camp, everyone waited to hear about Shadowstar's condition. Shadowpaw was treating everyone else while Riversky worked on Shadowstar. She got to Skypaw and I, quickly patching us up she whispered to us.

"Shadowstar may not make it. He lost one life already and his last life is draining slowly." Her eyes were clouded will worry.

We both nodded in understanding. Skypaw spoke with angry in his voice.

"I wonder who did it."

"Yeah, maybe we can ask him?" I mewed, looking at the medicine cat den.

Skypaw stood his black fur bristling. I was surpised when he walked into the den. I trotted in, following.

"What do you want?" Riversky's voice sounded tired.

"We want to check the fur under Shadowstar's claws. That's all." Skypaw's voice was firm.

Riversky sighed and picked the fur out from under his claws. He pushed it towards us. Skypaw bent down to sniff the bluish gray fur. His eyes widend in shock and seemed to freeze. I sniffed the fur and fury, shock and confusion clouded my head.

'_Riverpaw!_'

* * *

**The suspense! haha. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


	22. Chapter 19- Another Death

Riversky then shooed Pinepaw and Skypaw out of his den, a worried look on his gray face.

"What's wrong?" Skypaw asked.

"I can't say. I need some space, please." He mewed.

They both nodded and went their separate ways. The clan chatted with each other, learning the gossip. A sudden yowl quieted the camp.

"NO! DAD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Shadowpaw hobbled as quickly as she could into the den to find Riversky's face buried into Shadowstar's bloodied gray fur. She went to his side and whispered comforting words to the gray tom. He shakily stood and went into an opening in the back and came out with sweet-smelling herbs. They quickly groomed his fur and scented it with herbs. The clan knew what had happened by now and had retreated into their dens, leaving the main clearing empty with some exceptions.

They carried his body out and set him in the middle of camp. Now Flamestar, called a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch a rabbit, please gather here under the High Cliff."

Cats slowly padded out of their dens and somberly sat down, shoulders sagged, faces dropped.

"We will take a moment of silence for the honest, courageous, and loving Shadowstar." The clearing was hushed.

"Now, I shall appoint a deputy. Your new deputy shall be Rabbitstorm," She didn't even hesitate. "He has shown great skills. I will be going to Moonpool to receive my nine lives tomorrow morning. Bluegaze and Owlpool will go with me. Meeting dismissed." She jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the leader's den.

Clan-mates said their good-byes to Shadowstar and congratulated Rabbitstorm. Some headed to their nests, too emotional broke to do anything. A few comforted Riversky, who was braking down into a shaking fit.

By sun-rise, Riversky, Stormfur, Shadowpaw, Grassflight were sitting vigil. Flamestar and the two warriors left with a full stomach of traveling herbs. Camp returned to its daily work quietly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I can't really focuse right now. Hope you like this chapter! No QOTD. **

**I'm gonna update the allegiances for WindClan.**

* * *

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Flamestar- washed out orange she-cat with cool green eyes  
_Apprentice_: Riverpaw- gray-blue she-cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy**: Rabbitstorm- gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Riversky- very dark gray tom with bright blue eyes  
_Apprentice_: Shadowpaw- black she-cat with gray splotches on her back, has a twisted back leg and bluish-gray eyes.

**Warriors-**

Littlefur- small gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cloudfoot- dusty white tom with green eyes

Appletail- muddy brown she-cat with golden eyes

Redsky- gray tom with red tail and blue eyes

Poppyfur- brown tom with black spots on back and green eyes

Quailfeather- brown, white and black she-cat with blue eyes

Whitetoes- black she-cat with white toes and green eyes

Wolfeyes- gray tom with golden eyes  
_Apprentice_: Pinepaw- black tom with pale gray rings on tail and green eyes

Dogears- black she-cat with light gray ears and hazel eyes  
_Apprentice_: Skypaw- black tom with pale white rings around his blue eyes

Heatherfoot- light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Owlpool- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormfur- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Rednose- light red-and-white tom with golden eyes

Grassflight- gray she-cat with light green eyes

Darkwhisper- black-and-gray tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**-

Yellowtail- light gold she-cat with deep green eyes(Mate- Redsky)

Bluegaze- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes(Mate- Rabbitstorm)

**ELDERS**-

Mousetail- brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Horsefoot- gray tom with a large scar on his side and one eye is green the other eye is blue.

Ashpelt- ash colored tom with cloudy(blind) green eyes

Cavebelly- light gray tom with black underside and brown eyes

Tallfoot- long-legged cream tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**Also, I'm too lasy to make up Yellowtail's and Bluegaze's kits, so I would like you guys to make them up! So, here are a few rules.**

**1. Only two kits per person.  
****2. They have to look related to their parents.  
3. No crazy names. You hopefully, know what I mean.  
4. If you want, you can PM me.**

**Look above to see their mates. Thanks!**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur**


End file.
